


Tinsel

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [127]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree Michael, M/M, Michael REALLY loves his Lulu, SUCH FLUFF, Tinsel where no tinsel should go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael isn’t fond of the idea of letting his brother decorate his wings with tinsel, but if that’s what it’s going to take to make his Lulu happy, it’ll be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

It’s a well-known fact in their household that Michael is a bit of a pushover. He’d had to learn to say no to Adam because apparently a relationship was “a give and take” and if Michael kept saying ‘yes’ when Adam wanted to go somewhere or do something even when he didn’t feel like going to that place or doing that thing, they would both have become very miserable very quickly. Dean and Sam infrequently ask for anything, but when they do, Michael rarely says no. And even though it’s Lucifer who is completely and utterly incapable of saying ‘no’ to Castiel, half of the time, Michael is just as bad. He wouldn’t have much trouble saying no to Gabriel, but the youngest archangel has mastered the baleful look Sam used to ply Dean with so often, and he’s not above crying to get his way when those puppy dog eyes don’t work.

 

But it’s Lucifer who is his greatest weakness. No matter what his Lulu asks for, no matter how outlandish it is or how bad of an idea Michael thinks it is, he just can’t say no.

 

Which is how he ended up here, naked except for a very skimpy ‘reindeer’ costume, six of his wings held high (and dyed bright green; he’s never going to live this one down in the steady _click_ _click_ of Adam’s camera phone is anything to do by) as Lulu throws handful after handful of tinsel at him. He’s smiling because Lulu is enjoying himself, but he can’t stand the way the silver strands stick to his feathers and he’s pretty sure that the sock protecting his decency is about to fall off any moment – and there it goes.

 

But then Lulu stands back to admire his masterpiece and says, grinning, “You’re the best Christmas tree angel _ever_ , Mika,” and it’s all worth it.


End file.
